Welsh vampires come to visit
by which-fandom-shall-i-choose
Summary: The cullens have some visiters from quite a foran land then they are used to
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

Now I was part of the Cullen family, my whole life had changed. For starters, I was married and a mum and I was stuck at 18. But the weirdest thing was my... my husband. I still had trouble thinking about that word. Anyway, Edward had just received word from a Welsh group of vampires which had the same diet as us. They were coming up to visit us for a while. There was 4-6 of them. They sounded like nice people and Nessie would get along really well with Abi, the leader of the clan. Back to what I was saying about Edward, he keeps buying me gifts. Really expensive ones to be exact. An I phone, I pod touch, Jaguar, and heaven only knows what else. I barely ever see Nessie and Jake any more. I am really nervous, because I don't know what Alice is going to do to me, weather she is going to let me do my own make-up and hair, or if she will do everything from doing my hair to painting my nails. "What you thinking about?" The voice made me jump.

"The welsh vampires." I ginned sheepishly. "Aren't you nervous?"

"Not really. Alice has seen them. She says they are cool ." Edward smiled my favourite crooked smile. I sighed deeply and turned away. Edward took the hint that I was thinking about something, and it was something he didn't want to be involved in. He stood up and nodded his head.

"I'll send Alice over."

" No. Wait. Do you think you could ask Rosalie to come instead. Alice would just suggest shopping and I really don't fell like shopping." Edward nodded and disappeared. I sat in silence thinking about the up-coming visit. Would the vampires be nice, would they approve of Nessie, did they have any special powers. I really wanted to find all of this out. There was a feather light knock on the door and Rosalie swept into the room. "Hi Rose. Thanks for coming. I don't really feel like shopping with Alice at the moment." I said sarcastically. "I know how you feel. I am glad you asked me to come over. Now Esme is stuck shopping with Alice. I love shopping, but with her it can get a bit out of hand sometimes." Rosalie's soft voice floated around the room until it came to a soft stop next to my ears. She came and sat down on the bed next to me. I looked at her and realised her eyes were a charcoal black and she looked a bit like a panda with the really big bags under her eyes. She looked surprised so I must have looked as bad. " Come on lets go hunting. I haven't had a good meal in days." " Race you to the river." "your on blondie." Hey, maybe the welsh vampires being here wouldn't be so bad with Rosalie here. We raced down to the river.

**A/N heyya it me again! I had really good fun writing this The next chapter is onits way soon. Review or the evil fleas will come and irritate you! xx**


	2. The arival

**A/N Soz i havn't updated this story in sooooooooo long. I have just been going mad! Anyway, hope you like the chapter.**

Bella's POV

The day of the welsh vampire visit. I was the only one who was nervous surprisingly. Must have been the work of Jasper. Nessie had decided to come home to meet the vampires more for my sake that anything. They were due to arrive any minute. *Knock knock* Carlisle got up to answer the door. A tall, slender woman with strawberry-blonde hair stood in the doorway. She had a brownish tint to her liquid golden eyes. "Names Angharad. Pleasure to meet ya." "Carlisle. This is my family. Edward and his wife and daughter Bella and Renesmee but feel free to call her Nessie. Next there's Alice and her husband Jasper, Emmett and his wife Rosalie, and finally my wife Esme. Please, come in and introduce us to your family." Abi walked into the room and everyone shook her perfectly manicured hand. In walked a slender blonde girl, a beautiful black haired boy, a gorgeous red haired girl, a brunette boy, and a to die for blonde haired boy. "Everyone, this is Adain (the blonde girl), her fiancé Dylan (pronounced Dulen, the black haired boy), Bethan (the red head) and her boyfriend Cariad (the brunette,) and finally, my husband Llewellyn (the blonde haired boy). We are so glad to meet you. Analyse has told us so much about you. She has the same power as Alice."

Edwards POV

Reading Jaspers mind, he sensed Alice become uncomfortable. *Alice's thoughts.*

*Edward, I don't like the future of you and Africa. She has the power to make people fall in love with her and she has got her eyes set on you. Warn Bells* Reading Africa's thoughts, all she thought about was how cool I was. Definitely time to warn Bella.

**So what do you think? Leave 5 reviews and I'll update. Loves ya! **


End file.
